We Deserve A Break
by rolo197
Summary: She looked over at him, sleeping slumped on the table, his overgrown black hair falling over his eyes. The light that she once saw in his eyes was long gone, replaced by weariness and the pressure of having the weight of the world on his shoulders. They were barely adults, none of this was fair. Harmony oneshot as a New Year's treat


She knew he drank to relieve the stress. He never drank in front of her, but she always found the bottles. If it kept him sane though, she didn't mind. She had her own worries too. Ever since Ron left them she'd been no better than Harry at staying sober. The woods had quite a depressing effect, she found. She often wondered if this whole horcrux hunt was worth it. Such a stupid thing to consider, of course it would be worth it, if they won the war. But what would happen if they lost? She knew that if that were the case, she was a dead woman; she had no more chance of surviving defeat than the broken man she was travelling with.

She looked over at him, sleeping slumped on the table, his overgrown black hair falling over his eyes. She could still see the black circles, however, a permanent presence around his sunken green orbs. The light that she once saw in his eyes was long gone, replaced by weariness and the pressure of having the weight of the world on his shoulders. They were barely adults, none of this was fair.

If only there was a way that they could relieve themselves of their worries for one night. She laid her head down on her pillow. She knew that she would have to sleep at some point, but her eyes refused to close as her mind started to awaken. The tear slipped from her eye before she knew it. She hated this, not knowing if she was going to survive the next day, or knowing when they could put an end to the terror of Voldemort's war path through the wizarding world.

She sighed as she felt him fall into bed next to her. He nearly always did. Since Ron left, they found comfort in each other, and they always ended sleeping next to each other. It gave them both a sense of security, knowing that they were safe in the other's presence.

"Stop crying" he whispered roughly. The warmth had long left his voice.

"I can't. We can't keep doing this Harry. We can't cope" she mumbled. She turned over to look into his bright green orbs. There it was, the pain and worry, always there. And suddenly she knew how to take it away, to get her old friend back, even if it was just for the night.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he cried as she straddled his hips.

"We deserve a break Harry" she said as she slowly removed his shirt. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. She slipped her hands into his hair, massaging his head. "We deserve to just have one night as normal people, not young adults who have to save the world tomorrow" she said as a moan escaped from his lips. "You deserve to relax for a while Harry" she groaned as she felt the bulge in his trousers press into her abdomen. She leant down on top of him and pressed her lips to his in a slow and passionate kiss.

"As do you, Hermione" he gasped, as his jeans joined his shirt on the floor. He snaked his strong arms around her petite frame and gently pulled her closer to him. He vanished her shirt and trackies and started to roam his hands over her body. She groaned in pleasure as one of his hands gently removed her underwear, the other weaving itself into her long hair. She heard him moan as she in turn vanished his boxers and wrapped a hand gingerly around his member, gently rubbing her thumb up and down.

She looked down, and saw the pain in his eyes creep further and further into the back of his mind, passion taking over. She stopped and watched as his eyes hungrily raked over her tiny body. She saw the almost animalistic lust in his eyes. Good. He was forgetting his troubles and starting to enjoy himself.

She smiled in ecstasy as she felt a finger rub against her clit. She gently began to move her entire hand up and down his member in turn, both moaning in pleasure together. She wasn't surprised when he flipped them over so that he was on top. She saw the inquisitive look in his eyes, almost asking for her permission to continue. She thrust her hips upwards into his, letting his very erect member to rub against her opening. She allowed herself to get lost in her best friend's startling eyes, the once dulled orbs alive with newfound energy and fire.

She moaned as his lips crashed down on hers, seeking for dominance. She kissed back strongly, and soon found her tongue clashing with his. She ripped her mouth away from his to breathe.

"Harry, I need you in me" she moaned as his fingers continued to work magic on her clit. Her wish was soon granted, as he bucked his hips and penetrated her in a rough movement. As soon as they were settled, they started to move with more and more passion, bodies grinding close together, their breath becoming shallow pants.

"Harry!" she cried as she reached her climax, his length filling her and his fingers massaging her clit in sync. She writhed in pleasure as he too joined her in bliss, their bodies working in harmony to please the other.

He collapsed beside her on the bed, his breathing short and shallow. She watched his muscular but scarred chest rise and fall, slowly returning to his normal breathing rate. She looked up to his face and saw his green eyes staring back at her. But there was something new in his eyes. Hope.

"Thank you, Hermione" he said, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he smiled.

"We deserved that. We needed that break" she murmured, feeling sleep begin to overcome her.

"Sleep, Hermione. I'll be here" he said, but he was also muttering.

"Oh, Harry" she whispered, her eyes now closed.

"Yes?" his reply was barely audible as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Happy New Year"

* * *

**A/N: Happy 2014 everyone! Although very different to my other two stories, this idea came to me as I was sat at home on New Year's Eve feeling lonely. All my friends went out partying without me, how rude. I hope you enjoyed 2013 and my Harmony one-shot and have a fantastic start to the New Year - Rxx**

**P.S. Remember to review! I love reviews, extra virtual cookies for reviewers! -Rxx**


End file.
